La conquista de los demonios
by yuuki taisho
Summary: Los demonios llegan al mundo humano ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

_**Konichiwa… les dejo un fic de vocaloid espero que les guste…**_

Estaba golpeando a un joven de tercer año, todos lo miraban con miedo el seguía golpeando al joven aun cuando él ya estaba inconsciente estaba furioso, todos pensaban que era un demonio, un delincuente pero no solo una joven se había dado cuenta como era aquel chico, sabia por que golpeaba a ese chico, pero no le importó y solo fue a casa, no quería meterse en problemas.

Al llegar a su casa comió y se encerró en su habitación premio su computadora y un extraño correo le llego, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

"Por una cuesta rueda una manzana

Roja y madura

y se destruye en mil pedazos"

"En un lago un nada dando vueltas

Un moribundo pez azul

Se disuelve y muere"

"El payaso cuenta interesantes y extraños

Cuentos de hadas"

"Junto al demente sonido del acordeón"

"Su verdadera forma son sus mentiras"

"Su verdad está enterrada en cenizas"

(Todavía no lo notas)

"El payaso se extravió y quedo en soledad"

(Intenta mirar hacia atrás)

Mira esta tras de ti

Mira esta tras de ti

Se encuentra bañado en sangre

(Se ríe en la oscuridad)

Una extraña risa surgió en la mente de la joven al leer esa frase, lo cual no le importó.

"Se encuentra bañado en sangre"

"Es el payaso demente"

"Derramando lagrimas el payaso narra

La historia de un país

Sumergido en la oscuridad"

La joven escucho susurros y risillas pero no le importó.

"Su verdadera bondad son sus mentiras

Y su verdad esta

Oculta tras su sonrisa"

La joven estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, sentía una presencia, no cualquiera si no una malvada, esa presencia estaba detrás de ella, pero no quiso voltear y siguió leyendo.

(Ya te diste cuenta no es así?)

"El payaso grita completamente solo"

(Intenta abrir los ojos)

Observa tu apariencia

Observa tu apariencia

Observa tu apariencia

(la que ríe entre llantos)

En un espejo destrozado

¡Es tu imagen!

¡ES EL PAYASO DEMENTE!

La pantalla de su computadora se destrozó lo cual asusto a la joven, se levantó de su asiento y al voltearse grito y murió, lo que vio fue algo terrorífico era un payaso joven y apuesto, estaba sonriendo y estaba bañado en sangre.

Ahora iba por su próxima presa ¿Quién sería? No se sabe, puedes ser tu o algún amigo o amiga o tal vez un ser querido, él puede llegar en cualquier momento ten cuidado.

El país de payaso fue destruido por la oscuridad ¿Por qué? No se sabe, tal vez quiera venganza, o tal vez solo lo hace por diversión ¿Tu qué crees?

Aquel día la joven fue olvidada por el mundo, ella… ella no murió solo la atrapo la oscuridad ahora sufre ¿Qué habrá echo para sufrir tanto?

El payaso demente ahora busca a su siguiente presa pero… te has preguntado si… ¿Aquel payaso puede enamorarse? Eso sería una sorpresa ¿no?

El payaso está caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ya es de noche, le ha dado hambre y busca que comer ¿Sabes que come un demonio como él? Más adelante lo sabrás.

El payaso se siente solo, ahora está llorando por los recuerdos que surgen en su mente ¿Sabes cómo son sus lágrimas? Son rojas, si cae una en ti sentirás el dolor que el payaso posee, sus lágrimas son sangre ¿sabes cómo se siente? No lo creo, tu dolor no puede compararse con el de él, tú no has sentido el verdadero sufrimiento, el payaso demente es fuerte ya que él no piensa en morir, él quiere vivir aun portando su dolor, si lo hieres no lo sentirá ya que su dolor es mayor.

Por otro lado una joven ignora a sus padres, ella es fría y cortante, no le importa nada, ella quiere morir.

Le dio sueño y se fue a dormir, se quedó profundamente dormida y comenzó su sueño veía a un payaso llorando y ella trataba de consolarlo.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa minna arigato por sus reviews jejeje me alegra que les haya gustado nya bueno aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo espero que les guste y sigan opinando :3 a y otra cosita si les gusta One Piece o Vampire Knight o Inuyasha pueden leer mis otros fanfics :3**_

La joven llego a la preparatoria Ashiya, una escuela de mala reputación donde solo asistían los delincuentes o gente pobre, todavía tenía sueño y la imagen del payaso que avía visto es su sueño no desaparecía de su mente lo cual le molestaba.

Al entrar a su salón y tomar asiento otra joven se le acerco con una sonrisa.

-Buen día Miku-San-Saludo la joven

-Hola-Saludo cortantemente

Miku era de mediana estatura, delgada y peli verde sus ojos no mostraban algún brillo estaban opacos, ella era lo que suelen llamar una persona fría, amargada, cortante, etc. No le importaba nada, ni sabía a qué le tenía miedo.

El silencio invadió su mente no podía escuchar nada solo sus pensamientos.

(Intenta mirar hacia atrás)

Esa palabra sonó por su mente lo cual no le importó ya que lo tomo como cualquier otro de sus pensamientos, pero no aquella palabra fue un susurro.

Observa tu apariencia

Aquel susurro fue un eco lo cual le molesto ahora se sentía insegura y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

(Todavía no lo notas?)

Fue el último susurro que apareció en su mente el cual le hiso sentir miedo, angustia, escalofríos y algo que más le causo terror fue que apareció una cortina de sangre tapando sus ojos.

La joven salió del salón por que se sentía demasiado insegura, estaba algo nerviosa, le entro la necesidad de correr, tenía frio se estaba congelando, la oscuridad la invadió.

"Por una cuesta rueda una manzana

Roja y madura

Y se destruye en mil pedazos"

Empezó a escuchar un canto, so sabia de donde provenía, ahora sentía que corría en un piso mojado ¿De qué estaba mojado? Claro era sangre.

"En un lago un nada dando vueltas

Un moribundo pez azul

Se disuelve y muere"

Los pies de la joven se empiezan a hundir…

"El payaso cuenta interesantes y extraños

Cuentos de hadas"

Empieza a llover, son gotas de sangre, ahora la joven estaba bañada en sangre y sigue corriendo.

"Junto con el demente sonido del

Acordeón"

El sonido de un acordeón empieza a sonar al ritmo del canto ¿Tendrías miedo ante esta situación? La joven empieza a llorar desesperada.

"Su verdadera forma son sus mentiras"

"Su verdad está enterrada en cenizas"

(Todavía no lo notas?)

La joven se detuvo, su mirada estaba oculta en su fleco que escurría de sangre ¿Qué le pasara?

"El payaso se extravió y quedo en soledad"

(Intenta mirar hacia atrás)

La joven seguía parada ¿En que estaría `pensando?

Mira esta tras de ti

Mira esta tras de ti

Mira esta tras de ti

"Se encuentra bañado en sangre"

(Se ríe en la oscuridad)

La joven escucha risillas en forma de ecos, pero no mostraba algún sentimiento.

"Se encuentra bañado en sangre"

Es el payaso demente

"Derramando lagrimas el payaso narra

La historia de un país

Sumergido en la oscuridad"

Ahora parecía no importarle estaba inmóvil solo apretaba fuertemente los puños, siente un sufrimiento.

"Su verdadera bondad son sus mentiras

Y su verdad esta

Oculta tras su sonrisa"

La joven alzo la mirada, ya había dejado de llorar, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y tristeza.

(Ya te diste cuenta no es así?)

"En un espejo destrozado…

El piso se volvió un espejo de sangre donde todo lo que había se reflejaba, el cielo era color rojo.

¡Es tu imagen!

"¡ES EL PAYASO DEMENTE!"

La joven se volteo y no vio a nadie pero cuando miro sus pies estaba el payaso que había visto en sus sueños, se movía como ella parecía su sombra, aquel payaso desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a ella, estaba sonriendo había atrapado a su segunda presa.

La sonrisa del payaso desapareció al ver a la joven viva, no encontró ningún rastro de miedo en ella solo encontró tristeza.

**Continuara…**

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado jejeje subo el siguiente el próximo Lunes :3 recuerden dejen Reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

El payaso la miro a los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien no moría al mirarlo eso solo significaba una cosa aquella chica entendía el dolor del payaso.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Matarme?-Pregunto la joven con la mirada oculta en la sombra de su fleco-¿Quién eres?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-Pregunto el payaso-¿Quieres morir?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué detesto este mundo-Respondió la joven mirando al payaso-¿Vas a matarme?

-No-Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Miku

-¿Por qué?

-He adiós-Dijo esfumándose junto con todas sus ilusiones

¿A dónde abra ido? A sus pensamientos, fue a la oscuridad, quería sufrir como siempre, eso le divertía ¿Sera cierto que lo disfruta?

Ya era de noche y la ciudad estaba sola, la oscuridad reinaba y la luz de la luna luchaba por no perderse en la nada.

Una joven caminaba por las calles de la oscuridad, estaba llorando y a la vez riendo, al caminar dejaba marcas de sangre al poco tiempo su cuerpo se cuarteo como si fuera de porcelana y murió.

Eso solo significaba una cosa el payaso demente se divertía, el payaso estaba pensando en la joven que conoció en la tarde, quería saber más sobre ella ¿Cómo pudo comprender su dolor? Buena pregunta ¿no? ¿Aquella chica sufrió al igual que él? ¿Tú lo sabes? El payaso estaba decidido de alguna manera encontraría la forma de matarla cruelmente.

El payaso ya estaba frente a la casa de su presa, sonrió y entro ¿Qué pasara ahora? No lo sé pero si en ese momento estuvieras frente a la casa y vieras entrar al payaso la casa estaría bañada en sangre. Estaría en completa oscuridad tanto que no aguantarías y morirías.

"El público ríe mientras

Se sujeta el público"

Aunque no lo creas un joven estaba frente la casa observando lo que sucedía.

"La patética y destruida orquesta

No tiene ni un solo espectador"

El joven sonrió y se fue del lugar, por cada paso que daba creaba un eco y después desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle.

"Sin darse cuenta aprendió a actuar"

(Intenta mirar hacia atrás)

¿Qué habrá pasado en aquella casa? Jejeje no puedo decirlo porque puede que te traumes, ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Lo escuchas!? ¿Escuchas aquel canto femenino? Es la canción de una historia que trata de un extraño país.

"La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor

Con espada en mano se adentró en aquel país

Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo

Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí"

"Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió

Y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo

Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar

Nadie sabe si vivió o murió ¿dónde estará?

Por otro lado un joven apuesto camina recolectando almas ¿Quién es?

No lo sé pero es hermoso, si lo vez seguro que te enamorarías de él, al parecer un ángel pero no te confundas puede que aparente serlo y en verdad sea un demonio.

¿Qué está pasando? Pues claro los demonios han llegado al mundo humano, el fin del mundo humano ha empezado ¿Podrá salvarse? Solo el destino lo sabe.

**Continuara…**

**Mini fanfic…**

La muerte llega cuando menos te lo esperas, es justa, pero también puede ser injusta y cruel ¿Tu como piensas morir? Eso es imposible solo el destino lo sabe.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

A la siguiente noche el mismo canto femenino se escucho por la ciudad.

"La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor

Con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país

Incontables fueron las perdidas que causo

Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí"

Por una oscura calle una joven de mediana estatura, pelo corto y rubio, caminaba arrastrando una espada bañada en sangre.

"Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió

Y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo

Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar

Nadie sabe si vivió o murió donde estará?"

De los edificios empezaron a salir ramas de árboles de sangre sujetando las almas de los habitantes ya muertos.

La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país  
el bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció

Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz

Mientras las almas sufrían por las ramas de árbol toda la calle se llenó de hermosas rosas rojas y el piso ya era un rio de sangre

Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar  
mas su fiel amante al verla  
no se pudo controlar  
florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir.

La joven trato de agarrar una de las rosas pero en ese momento la rosa se desintegro, la joven se levantó y solo miro el lugar donde estaba la rosa que quería agarrar y sonrió.

La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
de hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país  
todos la adoraban por su bello parecer  
y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir.

Las almas que estaban en las ramas se dirigieron hacia la joven como si estuvieran hipnotizadas y luego la chica agarro cada una de ellas y las comió, por cada alma que se comía una rama desaparecía.

Esa Alicia la reina se volvió  
y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó  
un cadáver putrefacto pareció observar  
cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar.

Siguió caminando pero ahora lloraba, sus lágrimas eran de sangre estaba triste pero disfrutaba sufrir en su mirada se notaba sus ansias de venganza.

Más allá del bosque otro reino hay  
bajos los rosales, a la hora del té  
al reino aquél llegó una invitación  
un naipe de corazón.

Las rosas desaparecieron mientras una caía una lluvia de naipes de corazón negro.

Un par de gemelos el número 4 fue  
llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país  
abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez  
las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin.

Dos niños gemelos caminaron hasta llegar frente a la joven demonio, cada quien recogió un naipe y se lo entregaron a la joven.

La valiente hermana mayor  
y el brillante hermano menor  
a la tercera Alicia de quisieron acercar  
pero su sueño está aún por terminar  
aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está.

La joven demonio se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de los niños, acaricio la cabeza de uno de ellos y les sonrió.

-¿Saben que es el sufrimiento?-Pregunto la demonio

-No-Contesto uno de los gemelos

-Pues ahora lo sabrán-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente y a la ves cruelmente.

Miku estaba encerrada en su habitación, perdiéndose en el universo de la música olvidando sus problemas pero un pensamiento la interrumpió "todavía no lo notas?" se levantó bruscamente y miro a todos lados para ver si se encontraba con aquel payaso pero no, no había nadie ¿o sí?

Se acostó de nuevo y suspiro, se quitó los audífonos y miro el techo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel payaso, sentía que debía ayudarlo pero eso era imposible, ella nunca había sufrido, ella vivía como cualquier otra adolecente teniendo problemas con sus padres pero ¿Por qué era tan fría? ¿Le habrá pasado algo en su infancia que ella no recordara? ¿Por qué tenía esa ansiedad de ayudar al payaso? ¿Tú lo sabes? Tal vez la respuesta te la de más adelante… porque yo Miku Hatsune cuanto mi pasado, mi terrible pasado… el pasado donde llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, ese día nunca lo olvidare…


	5. Chapter 5

A lo lejos mire al payaso desintegrarse mientras me mostraba una cálida y triste sonrisa, empecé a correr hacia el para salvarlo estaba llorando y gritando el nombre de aquel payaso… después cuando estuve a punto de sostener su mano se desintegro por completo y solo pude escuchar aquellas tristes palabras que me dijo en su último susurro.

Luego aparecí en un lugar hermoso donde solo se sentía paz, estaba jugando con un niño, no podía ver su rostro pero aun así me estaba divirtiendo era feliz… Miku despertó tranquila, aquel sueño le había hecho recuperar el brillo de sus hermosos ojos solo por un momento.

Se levantó y se vistió, luego fue a desayunar y salió de su casa, llego a su escuela y entro a una de las aulas, como siempre no había profesor y todo era un alboroto ella era la única que estaba tranquila…

Pov Miku: Miro por la ventana y encuentro estudiantes muriéndose de hambre y nadie les ayuda ¿Por qué siguen viniendo aquí? Claro aquí puede que encuentren a algún estudiante que les tenga lastima y les den de comer pero es muy difícil que eso ocurra, el profesor entra a la aula y comienza su clase pero nadie lo pela ¿Qué sentido tiene venir aquí si nadie va a hacer nada?  
-Miku!-Escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre, volteo y me encuentro con la alegre Luka, espero que no empiece a fastidiar.

-Miku-chan como estas?-Me pregunta como si le fuera a contestar con la verdad

-Bien y tú?-Contesto sin energía

-Bien! Gracias, etto… bueno iré haya abajo, bienes?-Me invita aunque ya sabe mi respuesta

-No-

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato-Se despide y se va corriendo

-Ejem…-El profesor llama la atención de todos- El es Gakupo y se ha trasladado desde la mejor escuela de corea del sur, parece que el negocio de su familia quebró, llévense bien con él, gracias por su atención… toma asiento- Señala el asiento vacío que está detrás de mi.

-Claro-Sonríe y toma asiento el estudiante nuevo yo solo me recuesto en mi mesa sin cerrar los ojos- ¿Tu eres Miku Hatsune? Valla eres mas bonita de lo que imagine-me volteo a mirarlo extrañada

-De donde me conoces?-Pregunto, que yo recuerde nunca lo había visto

-No lo se, jejeje-sonríe de manera extraña- Solo se que has sobrevivido del ataque de la basura jajaja-Dice con tono burlón.

-¿Basura? Acaso alguna ves pelee con basura?-Ago una pregunta estúpida

-jajaja, valla no captas, soy Gakupo por si te das cuenta apenas llegue y ya soy popular-Lo dice mientras mira a otras chicas que parece que lo están acosando- es porque soy un ángel y mi deber es matar demonios y salvar almas-

-¿ángel?-

-Así es, ese Payaso idiota me a dado muchos problemas, y seguro si te utilizo a ti lograre capturarlo y matarlo-Responde de una manera tranquila

-¿¡Payaso!? ¿¡lo conoces!?-Me sorprendo, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Buu… que te importa humana, si quieres saber solo dame tu preciosa alma y descansaras en paz-

-jodete, que eres un ángel? Jajajaja eso ni quien te crea-Le doy la espalda.

Pov…

Gakupo se queda callado pero con una sonrisa psicópata, mira por la ventana esperando ver algo interesante pero solo ve chicos peleando por problemas estúpidos, cierra los ojos y empieza a jugar con su arete que tiene en la ceja de color rojo, se levanta y sale del salón sin tener miedo de ser asaltado por otros estudiantes.

Miku se levanta de su asiento al notar que todo mundo se sale corriendo del aula, sigue a sus compañeros y se percata de que se dirigen a un grupo de personas que observan una pelea, no le toma importancia y sale del edificio y se sienta en una de las bancas del patio, alza la mirada y mira al cielo pero su tranquilidad la interrumpe una visión en donde llueve sangre, se levanta bruscamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos, al mirar al frente se encuentra con una maliciosa mirada que pertenece a un demonio o más bien a un hermoso ángel que la mira de manera perversa.

-Gakupo-Susurra Miku

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterada?-Pregunta el ángel

-No te importa-Desvía la mirada la peli verde

-Parece que ese payaso está cerca, lo buscare esta vez seguro y lo mato-sonríe

-Pu-Puedo ir contigo?-pregunta Miku bajando la mirada

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Jajaja-

Gakupo sale de la escuela siendo seguido por Miku, al llegar al centro el ángel entra a uno de los edificios hasta llegar al techo que está manchado de sangre lo cual hace que el corazón de Miku se altere.

Gakupo sonríe y avienta un cuchillo hacia un lado esperando apuñalar a su enemigo pero falla, el payaso lo mira con repugnancia y se pone en posición de pelea sin notar a la chica.

-Hey basura, deja de hacer sufrir a las pobres almas-Dice Gakupo

-¿Huh? Jajaja ¿Por qué debería? Si es divertido, además tu les haces casi lo mismo, ¿Dices que las salvas? No me jodas-Se burla el Payaso

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
